


Because It's Not Enough

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Maribat March 2020 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, I didn't mean to write this but I did anyway, I'm not even sorry ok, Identity Reveal, MariBat, Maribat March, Off-Screen Death of Nobody Important, possible break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Maribat March, day 15: Gone WrongMarinette was certain this was never supposed to happen. She was certain Jason had never wanted her to find out how many lives he had taken; That he had taken any lives at all. Especially not when heknewhow much she despised killing, regardless of the reason. They had argued about it enough many times for both of them to know where the other stood on the matter.Even so…Thiswasn’t what Marinette had thought was behind Jason’s reasoning.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Ethel's Maribat March 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142
Collections: Maribat March





	Because It's Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I meant to give you some humorous art based on a meme but it seems I didn't finish it so instead you're getting an angst drabble. I'm not even sorry.

“I— _Jason?_ ”

Marinette was certain this was never supposed to happen. She was certain Jason had never wanted her to find out how many lives he had taken; That he had taken any lives at all. Especially not when he _knew_ how much she despised killing, regardless of the reason. They had argued about it enough many times for both of them to know where the other stood on the matter. 

Even so…

 _This_ wasn’t what Marinette had thought was behind Jason’s reasoning. 

She had never thought _Jason_ to be one of those who killed. 

But there they were, in a shadowy back alley where she had gone because , Jason without the helmet of the Red Hood but in his suit, stained in blood and all of his being screaming murder. There was a dead person still bleeding in his feet For the first time during all of the time she had known Jason, Marinette was terrified. She didn’t know enough about the Red Hood to know what would prompt him to kill, she didn’t know what would prompt him to hurt, and considering there was nowhere she could run because _he’d seen her_ and they lived together, she was even more scared. 

So, she froze in place and just stared at Jason — no, the Red Hood —, trembling like it was cold because there was nothing else she could do, waiting for him to come to her. 

“Nettie— oh shit, you were— this isn't— please let me explain, baby—”

His voice was broken, even more so than Marinette had ever imagined she would come to hear from Jason. She had never thought she would hear him sounding so horrified. His voice definitely reflected how she was feeling.

Marinette stepped back intuitively as the Red Hood approached her, but she couldn’t run away as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. His grip didn’t hurt nor was it tight, but it did make sure she couldn’t escape. Not even if she tried. 

She fell limp in his arms, scared of what might happen if she did anything else and let him take her home as her breathing became uncontrolled and irregulated. She was torn between letting Jason comfort her like he was clearly trying to just like he always did when she had an attack and trying to get out of his arms and running as far as possible from him. 

There was no easy answer to that question.

Once they arrived home, Jason set her down on their bed gently before putting away anything that was bloody and changing into something she was more familiar with — a turtleneck she had sewed for him. 

“Nettie, I—”

“Save it, please. I’m so sorry, but I can’t— I can’t handle that. You know I can’t stand killing. And I— I obviously cannot ask you to change, that would be horrible of me, but… I also cannot change either. I can’t ask myself to accept you killing other people. I’m sorry, Jason.”

Jason looked defeated, ready to say something before giving up and sighing. “Okay. I guess I will sleep on the sofa then, if you still want to talk about this in the morning.”

Marinette nodded. “It might be better. And… Jason. I’m sorry, really. I just can’t—” Marinette took a deep breath before looking her boyfriend in the eyes. “It might be for the best if you expect us to be over. I don’t think… I don’t think I will be able to stand this.”

Before Jason could say anything, Marinette threw covers over herself turned her back on Jason. He opened the door of their bedroom and left the room without a word. 

Marinette wasn’t sure if he could still hear, but she needed to say it anyway. Hot tears rolled down her face into the pillow as she opened her mouth to speak one last time. “I love you, Jason. No matter what happens. I won’t sell you out to anyone, even if we’re over after tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it? I wrote it in a hurry so it's probably not the best I could manage but yeah. I should probably read this through for any possible mistakes in the morning but I'm not doing that now ok
> 
> Also, do come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it!


End file.
